


Meddling Friends, Brownies, and Unexpected Sleepovers

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows up, unannounced, at Vlad's house. With no explanation as to why he decided to come by, the first thing he does is make brownies. Then he decides to stay with Vlad for a sleepover. And the only thing he can get out of the boy about his reasons for his unexpected visit is that Sam and Tucker made him come.</p>
<p>As if that answers anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Friends, Brownies, and Unexpected Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I love meddling Sam and Tucker. I would totally see them trying to get Danny to tell Vlad about his not-so-hateful feelings. They would also make the worst jokes ever when Danny is fighting Vlad, causing Danny to blush and Vlad to be very confused.
> 
> I also think, realistically, Jack and Maddie would be kinda wierded out. But what I really want to see is Maddie shoving Danny out the door and screaming 'Get that nutcase off my trail and onto yours!' before slamming the door behind him and making Jack drive Danny all the way to Wisconsin. She wouldn't even need to explain why. He'd be too excited about seeing the 'V Man' to ask questions.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

It may not be the proper way to greet a guest, but when you're Vlad Masters, and the guest is Danny Fenton, who showed up unannounced by the way, it's going to be the first thing that comes to mind.

Danny brushed off the slightly rude comment and pushed past Vlad into the castle, with no actual response to the man's question.

"Where's your kitchen? I flew past a bakery on my way here and I want brownies now"

Vlad gave an irritated sigh. He was admittedly amused, but he was also confused and little offended that Danny hadn't at least called ahead of time. Not to mention apprehensive about why he'd come over anyway.

"I'll tell one of the chefs to make some, but in the meantime-"

"No way! I'm making them! Or, well... I'll try to, anyway"

"Try to?" Vlad repeated, his voice wary.

"Well, I'm not a GREAT baker... Or even a good one... Or really an okay one..."

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you want to make them?"

"Because I said so. And you're going to help me" Danny replied, the second part coming out as more of a demand.

"I don't remember agreeing to that" Vlad responded. Still, he started to lead Danny to the kitchen, hoping that nothing would explode.

* * *

 

"They actually came out half-decent. Maybe I should make baked goods with you more often, Fruitloop"

Vlad simply rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, this is our third batch. The first caught on fire, and then in the second one you managed to put salt instead of sugar into the batter"

"You literally have nothing labelled! How was I supposed to know?"

"I have nothing labelled because my chefs are actually competent"

"So I'm not competent?" Danny asked, his voice more teasing than Vlad would have thought it would be. It threw him off momentarily, but he was able to form a response rather quickly.

"You put salt in the brownies, Daniel" he said slowly, keeping his tone light as well. He didn't want to start any unnecessary fights, especially not in his home. Danny just scoffed and rolled his eyes, a light smile touching his lips.

A silence settled over them, a comfortable silence that one would expect to have with... Anyone other than a person that tried to kill you. That, plus Danny's surprise visit, was unnerving.

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked. It was the first thing that he could think of to get rid of the silence.

Danny gave a bored shrug, looking away from the older man's face.

"Sam made me. I asked Tucker to back me up, but when Sam told him why I had to come, he took her side"

Vlad waited for further explanation, but nothing else came.

"Why did they-"

"Hey, it's getting kinda late. I'm gonna go find the guest bedroom. See you in the morning"

Vlad watched as Danny stood up, an almost panicky look on his face as he ran off to search for a bedroom. The older man's protests of how it was only seven thirty, or his remaining questions about the college boy's sudden presence died on his tongue. Whatever it was, Danny didn't feel like discussing it at that moment. Vlad would simply have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was about to be deleted from my drafts, so I'll go ahead and post it...


End file.
